Se Busca Ayuda (Episodio)
"Se Busca Ayuda" es el debut de la serie Bob Esponja, usualmente referido como el primero de los episodios pilotos. Personajes (debut) *Bob Esponja *Gary *Patricio *Calamardo *Don Cangrejo *Anchoas *Spat *Narrador Lugares (debut) *Casa de Bob Esponja *Afuera de la Casa de Patricio *Crustáceo Cascarudo *Baratillo Sinopsis Un narrador con acento francés introduce a Bob Esponja, una esponja que vive en una piña en la ciudad de Fondo de Bikini. La alarma de Bob Esponja suena. El le dice a su mascota, Gary el caracol que debía estar en gran forma porque era un día especial. Se Pone sus pantalones y se va a su habitación de ejercicio y levanta pesas(que en realidad son muñcos de peluche). Después de esto sale de su casa gritando su típica frase ¡¡¡ESTOY LISTO!!! Corre hacia el Crustáceo Cascarudo, diciendo repetidamente, "¡¡¡Estoy listo!!!" mientras su vecino y mejor amigo,Patricio, que lo alienta. Bob Esponja ve el letrero de 'se Busca Ayuda' 'Help Wanted' en el Crustáceo Cascarudo,su sueño es obtener ese trabajo; pero luego pierde su aliento. Patricio lo convence de obtener el trabajo, y entonces Bob Esponja lo hace. Calamardo, el cajero, está limpiando a ventana. Calamardo ve que bob Esponja quiere el trabajo, entonces corre hacia adentro para decirle que bob Espnja no está calificado para obtener el trabajo. bob Esponja entra al Crustaceo Cascarudo para pedir el trabajo. Para obtenerlo, Don Cangrejo le dice a Bob Esponja que para pertenecer al 'Equipo de Don Cangrejo' tiene que obtener una 'Espátula Hidrodinámica con hasa, acesorios sintéticos y palanca turbo'. Tan pronto como bob Esponja se va, cinco autobuses llenos de anchoas llegan al Crustáceo Cascarudo. Tratando de mantener el orden, calamardo les insiste en formar una fila. Pero las anchoas protestan, formando una especie de mar tormentoso hecho de anchoas. Esto hace que calamardo y Don Cangrejo suban al 'mástil'. Pensando que este es su fin. De pronto, bob Esponja llega, volando con su 'Espátula Hidrodinámica con hasa, accesorios sintéticos y palanca turbo'. Don Cangrejo se dio cuenta que Bob Esponja había pasado la "prueba". bob Esponja vuela a la cocina tan rápido como el puede, satisfaciendo a las enojadas anchoas. Cuando la última anchoa tiene su kangreburger, Don Cangrejo está asombrado. contrata a Bob Esponja, dandole la bienvenida al 'Equipo de Don Cangrejo'. Después de esto Don Cangrejo decide ir a contar el botín', Patricio llega y pide una Kangreburger, provocando que bob Esponja vaya a la cocina y preparar Kangreburgers, de tal forma que las kangreburgers golpean a Paticio. Estilo de Animación Como es el primer episodio de todos, hay muchas diferencias de el respecto a los otros. Por ejemplo, este es el único episodio donde la cama de Bob Esponja está a la derecha. Differences in voices are another example. SpongeBob's voice is slightly lower and Patrick's is deeper. Designs and colors are also different. For example, SpongeBob has fewer holes than in newer episodes, Mr. Krabs' eyelids are bright pink opposed to red, Squidward's complexion is more pale, his laugh is different, the comedic "splat" sound is different, and his nose does not puff in and out when he laughs. las pupilas de gary eran pequeñas y tenia voz tenor cuando decia, "meow" (La voz de Tom Kenny uso esa voz de gary). Squidward also appears to have rows of sticks behind his house. Differences in SpongeBob's house are also present in this episode, but not in others, such as there is only one window in the front. SpongeBob's alarm clock has a different ship horn sound than his alarm clock in later episodes. The changes were made when the series officially aired. Trivia *Es el único episodio donde la cama de Bob Esponja está a la derecha. *Bob Esponja tiene menos hoyos. *Los párpados de Don Cangrejo son rosas mientras que en los demás son rojos. *Calamardo tiene una complexión pálida. *La risa de Calamardo es diferente. *Las pupilas e iris de Gary son dos puntos rojos, mientras que en los demás episodios el iris es rojo y la pupila es negra. *Bob Esponja, Patricio, don cangrejo, Calamardo y todos tienen diferente color de piel. *La ventana que Calamardo limpia tiene un dibujo de él que también dice "Perdedor" *No aparece ningun personaje femenino excepto la voz de una conductora de autobuses. Transcript Episode Transcript: Help Wanted Video *19pxEpisodio en Mundo Bob Esponja Categoría:Episodios